1. Field
The present invention relates to a metal panel, a manufacturing method thereof and a cooking device using the metal panel, and, more particularly, to the manufacture of an edge portion of the metal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an oven range is a cooking device with an oven and a range formed as a single body, in which the oven heats cooking ingredients in a sealed cooking chamber and the range directly heats and cooks cooking ingredients disposed on a gas burner or an electric heater. Oven ranges may be largely classified into a gas oven range and an electric oven range according to their heat sources.
A conventional oven range includes an oven unit which cooks food accommodated in a cooking chamber by thermal convection; a top burner unit which is disposed at an upper portion of the oven unit to directly heat a container containing food and cook the food; and a drawer unit which is disposed at the lower side of the oven unit to perform a storage function or a simple cooking function. An oven door is disposed at the open front of the cooking chamber to open and close the cooking chamber. The oven door includes a see-through window to allow a user to see food during cooking and a door frame forming a border of the see-through window.
In the conventional oven range, however, when the door frame is manufactured using a metal material for general processing, it is difficult to process an edge portion at which a front surface, side surfaces and an upper surface meet each other.
That is, when an edge portion is formed using a metal material for general processing, for example, stainless steel, used in the door frame of the conventional oven range or a metal material for seam processing, which has a small thickness equal to or less than about 0.8 mm, there is a problem that the edge portion is torn. Accordingly, in order to prevent the edge portion from being torn, the edge of the metal material is cut and bent to separate upper, lower and side surfaces of the edge. A welding process and a polishing process are performed on the separated upper, lower and side surfaces to from an external appearance of the door frame.
However, the door frame of the conventional oven range, which is manufactured such that the upper, lower and side surfaces are separated, has low impact strength and a sharp edge portion. Thus, there is a problem that a consumer may be injured in the opening and closing of the oven door.
Further, in the door frame of the oven range which is formed by a manufacturing method wherein the upper, lower and side surfaces are welded and polished, since the welding of the edge is not easy, the welding cost increases. Further, since a surface polishing process should be performed after welding, there is a problem such as a reduction of productivity.
The above problems may be generated in various electric and electronic products using a metal plate manufactured to form an edge portion in addition to a cooking device such as an oven range.